A need exists for a fast and reliable method to test vacuum interrupters of circuit breakers to determine the usable life expectancy thereof without having to remove the vacuum interrupters from their installed positions in the field.
A need exists for a method to determine the usable life expectancy of vacuum interrupters in the field that can reduce the occurrence of electrical failures, death, and destruction in the field.
A need exists for a method to test vacuum interrupters that can avoid the introduction of X-rays into work environments; thereby providing safe and healthy work environments.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.